


Sirius and the Inebriated Werewolf

by summerbrooke22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But Sirius is okay with it, Drunk Remus, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mentions of underage drinking, Remus is a needy drunk, Too much firewhiskey, Very fluffy, drunk sirius, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbrooke22/pseuds/summerbrooke22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is a needy drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius and the Inebriated Werewolf

Sitting on the floor, back against a fluffy green armchair, Sirius watched the fire in the Gryffindor common room dwindle to a dull glow. He turned his head to the side and caught the stare of the brown haired boy next to him. Remus's lips quirked up in a drunken smile, his cheeks glowing from the excess amount of firewhiskey he had consumed just hours before. "What?" Sirius inquired, unknowingly allowing his own smile to match that of his boyfriend.

Remus waited a beat before answering, bleary eyes focused on the raven haired boy, "So pretty. Such a..." Hiccup. "Such a good Sirius. Good..." Hiccup. "Good boyfriend. Good Padfoot." His hand crossed the short distance between them to tangle in Sirius's hair, running his fingers through tangled strands in what he probably thought was a gentle caress.

Sirius snorted, "You're pissed, mate. Never seen you drink so much," He disentangled Remus's hand from his hair and held it in his own, "Gave Prongs a run for his money." Remus mumbled something unintelligible and pressed a kiss to Sirius's shoulder before resting his forehead against it. Sirius chuckled at the realization that this was the first time he had ever seen Remus intoxicated. On the rare occasions that James managed to nick a full bottle of firewhiskey either from his dad's liquor cabinet or from the unsuspecting fifth years, Remus never drank more than a sip or two before retiring to the dormitory. Tonight, however, he had stayed in the common room with the other three boys, drinking nearly half the bottle on his own before Peter stumbled upstairs and James passed out on the floor in front of the couch. Now, nearly an hour since the the last drops of firewhiskey had burned their way down Sirius's throat, he wanted nothing more than to drag himself and Remus upstairs and into one of their beds so he could give in to the exhaustion brought about by the most recent full moon. His thoughts of thick blankets and cold feet tangled together were interrupted by a line of sloppy, open-mouthed kisses being drawn across his throat. Sirius hummed in content, letting his head fall back on the seat behind him as the brown haired boy's cold fingertips danced along the hem of his shirt before sliding underneath. Between Remus's mouth, which had now made its way to Sirius's collarbones, his wandering hands, and the alcohol, Sirius knew it wouldn't be long before he wouldn't be able to stop himself from shagging his boyfriend right there on the common room floor.

He grabbed for Remus's wrist, pulling it from its place on Sirius's abdomen and when Remus cast a hurt expression up at him through hazy eyes, he gave him an apologetic peck on the nose, "Not here. C'mon, lets get you to bed." Remus let out a small whine but otherwise let himself be pulled to his feet. Depending heavily on Sirius, they made their way to the bottom of the stairs. "Okay Moony, can you make it by your- oomph," Remus's back collided with Sirius's chest as he failed in his attempt to march up the stairs on unsteady feet. Remus let out a quiet giggle, _an actual girlish giggle_ , and Sirius breathed a sigh of defeat. Wrapping Remus's left arm around his neck while holding onto his waist, Sirius managed to get them both up the stairs, stopping only minimal times to tell Remus to quit trying to grope him, to which Remus only pouted before complying.

Once inside the dormitory, they stumbled to the side of Remus's four-poster, which Sirius all but pushed Remus onto. He began quickly unbuttoning the drunken boy's shirt, knowing full well that it would be nearly impossible to get him undressed once he fell asleep, but as he popped the last button from its hole, scarred hands began idly toying with the waistband of Sirius's trousers. He eyed Remus, rosy lips curving up into a knowing smirk, but the brown haired boy feigned unconcerned innocence. Choosing to ignore his boyfriend's not-nearly-as-stealthy-as-he-thinks-it-is effort at seducing him, Sirius pushed Remus's shirt over his shoulders, revealing pale, scar ridden biceps. Gray eyes lingered lovingly on the discolored lines.

He could remember a time when the other boy would blush fiercely, fear manifesting itself in his green eyes as Sirius's gaze raked over his blemished body for the first time. Remus would shudder involuntarily, pulling the sheet to cover up as much of his angular body as he could manage before Sirius stopped him by pressing a gentle kiss to one of the more prominent scars on his left shoulder. Their eyes would meet for an instant, and then Sirius would present another kiss, this time covering a scar on Remus's collarbone and leisurely working his way up to thin, chapped lips. He would do this often, showing love to a body that so desperately deserved it.

When he returned his attention to those green eyes, gazing back him was an odd mixture of lust and drowsiness, but there was no hint of the fear or self-consciousness that they once possessed. "I love you, you know," Sirius murmured, sitting beside Remus's feet and beginning to untie his shoelaces. "I know I don't say it as much as I should... as much as you deserve-" The bed lurched and hungry lips met his own as familiar hands carded through his untidy hair. Sirius smiled through the attack on his lips, restraining the laughter that threatened to escape him as Remus very drunkenly tried to force his tongue past Sirius's teeth. Gripping Remus's shoulders reluctantly, he pushed him away, "I was trying to create a moment, you know... a romantic declaration of my undying affection for my lecherous werewolf boyfriend," Sirius smiled, thumbs absentmindedly rubbing small circles onto the other boy's shoulders.

Remus peered at him through heavy eyes. Neither boy said anything for a moment, the only sound being Peter's muffled snores from the other side of the room, and then finally the brown haired boy spoke softly, "I love you too, Pads." He removed Sirius's right hand from its place on his shoulder and brought it to his lips, lightly pressing his lips against each knuckle before peering at Sirius through long eyelashes. Lips quirking into a playful grin, Remus spoke again, words slurring, "Now would you mind showing some of that undying affection to my lecherous werewolf cock-"

Sirius unceremoniously slapped a hand over Remus's mouth before shoving him back down onto the plush mattress, both boys snickering quietly. Sirius sighed, smile still gracing his kiss-swollen lips, "Normally I would raise no objections to such a demand, Moony, but this time I have to put my foot down, " Remus chuckled, making to pull Sirius down for another feverish kiss, but Sirius withheld. Instead, he intertwined their fingers, suddenly taking on a more earnest demeanor, "No, seriously... not tonight, Moony." He didn't allow his gaze to drift to the werewolf's face, knowing he would see furrowed brows and a beautiful mouth set in a frown. He focused instead on their callused hands, still clasped together, and continued to speak quietly, "You drank a lot tonight... well, okay, we _both_ drank more than our livers can probably handle- but that's not the point. The point is, Remus, that you are incredibly pissed and I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you..." He paused, still staring fixedly at their hands, "Its not that I don't want to because believe me, _I really want to_ , I just think maybe we should wait... just until tomorrow, at least. When we're both a little more coherent and maybe smell a bit less like we bathed in firewhiskey."

Sirius sat in silence waiting for Remus to reply. When he didn't, the ebony haired boy chanced a look at his boyfriend's face. His gaze was not met with saddened eyes like he expected. In fact, his gaze was not met at all. Remus's eyes were closed, lashes resting against pale, scarred cheeks, lips parted slightly, and pallid chest rising and falling in a gentle rhythm. A soft smile found its way to Sirius's lips as he admired his lover for another moment before carefully finishing his earlier task of removing Remus's shoes. He set them on the floor and stood up, pulling his own shirt over his head without unbuttoning it and letting it fall to the floor. As he unbuttoned his trousers, he pondered whether or not he should chance waking Remus by attempting to take his off as well. Deciding against it, he kicked his own trousers off of his legs, shivering as the cold night air enveloped him. He climbed onto the four-poster, careful not to jostle the sleeping boy, and pulled the blankets up around them. He reveled in the warmth provided by his boyfriend, sliding a toned arm across his chest and pressing cold toes against warmer ones. Remus shifted in his sleep, pressing their bodies closer together, nuzzling his face into Sirius's neck. Little puffs of hot air escaped his parted lips, causing Sirius's heart to swell. That was how he drifted off to sleep moments later- drowning in warmth and love and the smell of firewhiskey.


End file.
